Rory's Doctor
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: With Amy out of the TARDIS for the week, will Rory succumb to his ever growing feelings towards the Doctor?
1. Coffee

Rory couldn't sleep.

Since Amy had stayed on Earth for the week for a family holiday, Rory had spent the past few days in bed alone. He found it hard sleeping without someone next to him, someone to help him stay warm under the sheets, the worst part was how horny he got when he was alone. As soon as the Doctor had slipped away and Rory was alone there he was, trousers round his ankles, pumping his cock as fast as he could before he got caught.

Rory leaned his back against the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in hand, he thought if he couldn't sleep he may as well stay awake. Rory stood in the TARDIS kitchen in his TRADIS blue boxers, a gift from the Doctor, wondering what the time lord was doing at this moment. Rory didn't know what the Doctor got up to at night, the alien was like a house cat, when out of view he had a life of his own, so elusive, so brooding and mysterious, Rory didn't care to admit it, but he found it a very attractive feature in him.

Rory didn't like to think about the Doctor too much, it often led to him looking down to find a hard, wet erection pointing out from his hips. He medic couldn't pin point the exact moment he began to find the Doctor attractive in a sexual way, but he was very much smitten, and this "boys week" that the Doctor had graciously called it, wasn't doing Rory's self control any favours. Rory turned around to tip away the rest of his coffee in the sink when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You can't sleep either?" Rory turned around to see the Doctor standing before him, wearing nothing but a grin, and a TARDIS blue jockstrap.


	2. Tea

"Doctor! You- you're wearing..." Rory's eyes trailed down the Doctor's toned body and stopped at the small pouch that was attempting to hold in the Doctor's genitals.

"Do you like it? I picked it up when I bought you those. I believe the sales woman called it a jockstrap, I love it! Very freeing and the breeze feels amazing." The Doctor beamed, ending his sentence with a playful wink.

"Yeah it looks great, looks tad snug though." Rory commented, still in shock at how little the Doctor was wearing.

"It is a little, that's what's so irritating about this generation, everything's a lot bigger than before, none of my old undies will do, they don't hold anything in. I mean look." The Doctor grabbed his length over the jockstrap and shook it slightly. "It's just too big for anything, and don't even get me started on the back." The Doctor turned around and flashed Rory his milky, round arse as he wiggling his hips a little. "No wonder all my trousers feel so tight." The Doctor turned around again to a very red faced Rory.

"I, uh, I." Rory stuttered, not knowing what to say after the Doctor's little show.

"Come on Rory surely you're not embarrassed, it's just guy stuff, didn't you see your friends naked back on Earth?" The Doctor asked, talking like being naked around men was a daily occurrence for him.

"Well, yeah at sleep over's and stuff but we didn't, ya know, compare." Rory blushed, trying not to get hard in front of the time lord.

"Well don't worry Rory it's normal." The Doctor gave a reassuring smile Rory's way, before wondering over to the kettle make himself a cup of tea.

Rory stood behind the Doctor, eyes transfixed on the time lord's perky arse. The blue jockstrap framing his cheeks, making them bulge and look, to Rory, absolutely delectable.

Go on give it a squeeze." The Doctor grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Rory. "You know you want to." The Doctor turned back to making his tea, grinning as he felt a sudden warmth behind him and a gentle hand cup his right arse cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes and smiled as he could tell Rory was nervous, even shaking a little, but he was glad Rory took this step in their relationship, if you could call it that.

"Wasn't so hard now was it." The Doctor chimed. He smiled even more when Rory's other hand met the Doctor's other arse cheek, his exposed ass now possessed by Rory's paws.

"They're so, perfect." Was all Rory could let out of his mouth. He blushed at his own words but he knew he was speaking his mind, the time lord's arse was in fact, perfect.

"Well thank you! The Doctor abandoned making his tea and placed his hands either side of him on the counter. Bending forward slightly with Rory's hands still on his behind, the Doctor arched his back and poked his cheeks out as far as he could, presenting himself to the medic behind him.

Rory felt himself go hard, his erection straining to stay inside his boxers, his bellend causing a wet patch on the tip of his bulge. Rory hummed low and rubbed his thickening bulge against the crease of the Doctor's arse, from one cheek to the other and back to the middle again, Rory made small thrusting motions towards the Doctor's hole, making the time lord quiver and moan like one of those porn stars in Rory's DVD collections.

"Put it in." Was all the Doctor said, and was all Rory needed to hear.


End file.
